


"You’re jealous, aren’t you?"

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Jasper is going out and Walter doesn't approve. Is it just insecurity?
Relationships: Walter Beck/Jasper
Kudos: 3





	"You’re jealous, aren’t you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Reeaally don't know what I was going for with this one.

"You’re jealous, aren’t you?"

Walter huffed. “Well, what am I supposed to think? You’re taking your day off to see an ‘old friend’– which, by the way, is something you’ve never done for _me_ – so yeah, I’m a little miffed.”

Jasper just smiled, taking off his shirt to change to a more suitable outfit for a luncheon. Opening his closet, he tapped his chin in thought as he tried to discern which of his shirts would be most fitting; frankly, he hadn’t gone _out_ in a while.

“And who is he anyway? Some old Romeo? Some poor boy whose heart you broke and just can’t _wait_ to see if he still wanting you to pick up the pieces?” Walter had walked over to the butler’s side and was then talking heatedly at the profile of his face.  


Jasper still stared into the wardrobe, smiling as he finally picked out an appropriate shirt and vest– yes, he always looked good in blue. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t had feelings for him at some point, but no, I didn’t ‘break his heart.’ Actually, he quite broke mine.” Having found a suitable pair of trousers, Jasper began to strip the rest of his clothing, outfit neatly laid out in order on his bed.

The knight was practically red with anger– or green with jealousy; surely if those two colors could mix into something bright and fervent, it would apply to him, Jasper mused. He _was_ enjoying this. 

“So _that’s_ it? He rejected you and now he wants to go out for lunch– oh that’s _rich_. And you’re just going to let him, are you? Let him pay for everything, parade you around on his arm like a doll, right?” Walter crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, not even watching as his lover was then quite _naked_ in front of him. 

Yes, he was jealous– jealous that _he_ had never gotten the opportunity to do that for Jasper. Their relationship was very hush-hush, in the rare instance they had gotten to get out together it was always in some favor to the crown, and too brief to actually be enjoyed. Walter never got to take him out for dinner, to hold his hand in the sight of others– they hadn’t even ever danced together at one of the royal balls and _oh_ , Jasper loved to dance. 

And here was a man from his past, someone he loved, who could do all those things for him. _Wonderful_.  


Jasper shook his head, still smiling softly, pulling on his pants first. “His _wife_ has just died, Walter.”

Walter looked over at him then, watching the curve of the man’s spine as he bent to step into his trousers. “Oh.”

That was all that was said for a while. Suddenly Walter’s entire disposition changed; he felt a surge of sympathy for Jasper, for loving someone who _could_ not love him back, even if it had been ages ago. Walter knew how that felt, and yet the butler agreed to have lunch with the same man who broke his heart, to be there for him after the death of someone he _had_ loved instead of him. Looking down at the carpet, Walter felt very small.

“Well, how do I look?” Jasper presented himself, arms outstretched. He didn’t really wait for an answer; viewing himself in the mirror he could see he looked _damned_ fine, if he could say so himself.  


Walter smiled, walking up behind him and encircling his arms around him, feeling the stiffness of the barely-worn fabrics. “Fine, very fetching.” He leaned on the shorter man slightly and placed a kiss in his hair. “Have fun, all right? Don’t stay out too late.”

Jasper smiled back and turned around to face him, placing a hand on his cheek and a kiss on his lips. “I won’t. I promise.”


End file.
